Captain Boomerang
: "Y'know what they say 'bout the crazy ones." : ― George Harkness George "Digger" Harkness was raised in poverty in the Australian town of Kurrumburra, the illegitimate child of an Australian woman and an American toy manufacturer. At some point, Harkness learned how to develop boomerangs into weapons. Earning the name Captain Boomerang from his father later in his life, Harkness became an infamous bank robber, renowned to be among the most lethal robbers in the world with fifty-four counts of aggravated assault and ninety-eight counts of burglary to his name. Having moved to the United States, Harkness undertook a string of jewelry heists which brought him to the attention of the Flash, who eventually apprehended him. During his time in Belle Reve, Harkness was serving three consecutive life sentences when he was recruited by Amanda Waller to enlist in the government-sanctioned Task Force X, where he was assigned to neutralise the threat of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City, shortening his prison sentence as a result. Biography Early Life Leaving Australia George Harkness was born on December 9, 1985, in Korumburra, Australia, to Betty Harkness, where he was raised in poverty as the illegitimate child of W. W. Wiggins, an American toy manufacturer. His stepfather, Ian Harkness, hated the boy and subjected him to abuse and cruelty. As a child, George learned how to craft sophisticated boomerangs and even developed them into weapons. At age 15, he and a friend robbed a general store and escaped with the money he obtained thanks to a boomerang. Nonetheless, his stepfather banished him from the house as a result of the incident, but Betty bought her son a plane ticket to Central City, Ohio, and told him to get in touch with his biological father. Early Criminal Career During the search, Harkness learned that Wiggins Game Company had been searching for a spokesman, and took the chance to audition under the alias George Green for the job which he landed. Wiggins became impressed with his son's boomerang-throwing skills and gave him the title Captain Boomerang. Boomerang, however, had other plans for his new alter ego and began a string of jewellery thefts that came to the attention to the Flash, who arrested the criminal. Boomerang later escaped by claiming to be impersonated and started robbing every bank in Australia at least once before returning to the United States for a fresh target set. A Fresh Target Apprehended by the Flash The deranged boomerang-thrower continued to clash with the Flash during his criminal activities, such as when he tied the unconscious Metahuman to a rocket, only to be captured again when the lightning-fast vigilante was able to free himself. In their last encounter, the Flash caught Boomerang participating in a heist at the Central City Diamond Exchange. There, Boomerang betrayed his associates, throwing a boomerang at the man's head to knock him out before collecting the loot for himself. Before he could leave, he was swiftly and easily incapacitated by the Flash and later incarcerated at Belle Reve, where he spent this time lashing out at guards from inside Cell D-108. Saving the World Recruited into Task Force X Captain Boomerang was escorted to the rest of the Task Force X team outside of Belle Reve shortly before they were dispatched to Midway City. He was transported in a yellow body bag, and immediately lashed out against nearby soldiers when released. He was welcomed by Rick Flag, who transported each of the member's equipment needed for completing their mission, then travelled to Midway City with the goal being to stop Enchantress and Incubus from destroying the city. Tricking Slipknot The Suicide Squad crash-lands in Midway City, and Boomerang, secretly wishing to test how real the implanted nano-bombs are, promptly tricks Slipknot into believing that the bombs are a fake bluffing tactic of Amanda Waller, which leads to both Slipknot and Boomerang attempting to flee, with Katana subduing Boomerang and Rick Flag activating the nano-bomb, exploding Slipknot's head and killing him. Boomerang, having his suspicions confirmed, wisely chooses to stay with the group. Attracted to Katana, Boomerang asks if she has a boyfriend. Battle of Midway City Soon after, the group encounters weird looking creatures. When Rick Flag approaches them, the creatures became hostile and attack. Instead of fighting with the rest of the squad, Boomerang cracks open a can of beer and watched the fight. However one of the creatures attacks him, bringing him into the fight. During the fight, Boomerang's pink unicorn falls on the ground. After taking down a few creatures Boomerang and the rest of the squad watched as Deadshot gunned several creatures from atop a car until they were all gone. After the battle Boomerang picks up his pink unicorn and chastised El Diablo for not helping during the battle. Diablo told him that him he doesn't use his powers anymore and produces a flame from his hands. Boomerang then mocks him by lighting his lighter. Retrieving HVT1 Continuing the fight through the city, the Squad heads into a building their target is residing in. They encounter resistance in numerous Eyes of the Adversary that were formerly soldiers that were accompanying them; as Flag's death meant their own, the Squad was forced to fight with the objective of protecting him. The group is lead to where their target is residing, being told to wait while Flag brings them out of their safe room. To Boomerang's surprise, the person the group is to protect is Waller herself; she has another screen to detonate the bombs to keep the Squad from trying to enact revenge on her. The group is lead to the roof, where they would be extracted by helicopter. However, it turns out the chopper was hijacked by the Joker to rescue Harley Quinn; she promptly boards, as her bomb had been turned off by the kidnapped Dr. Van Criss. Waller contracts Deadshot to kill Harley, but he promptly misses, earning further respect from Boomerang. However Waller calls for a missile strike that downs the chopper, with Harley seemingly dead, Boomerang sympathised with the disheartened Deadshot. Once another chopper arrives, Waller leaves, but is brought back down by Incubus. The group head to ground level, finding Harley survived the crash, Boomerang then returns the bat she had left behind. The Squad finds the crash site, and Deadshot finds files in the chopper and shows the team that Waller is responsible for the entire situation; Flag explains Waller made the unwise move of sending Enchantress to place a bomb to kill Incubus, unaware of their relation. Once Enchantress took control of her host, she began building a machine to ravage the military bases on Earth. Boomerang, promptly disgusted that he and the others are basically a mop up crew heads into a bar for a drink. Drowning Sorrows Having drinks, Boomerang listens as Deadshot explains that they were meant to be patsies to take the blame for everything going on; for a brief moment he had hope. El Diablo quips that a killer having hope wasn't something he thought was possible, explaining about his past. To Boomerang's shock, Diablo once had a happy married life with children, despite being an arsonist-for-hire in the gang world. One night, however, Diablo anger and powers cost him his family. When Harley told Diablo to own his actions, Boomerang snapped and noted that while Harley was attractive, her personality was ugly. Harley retorted they were all ugly on the inside, except Croc, who was ugly on the outside as well; however, Croc laughed that he was beautiful on the inside. Flag then enters the bar and destroys the device controlling their neck explosives. Boomerang quickly takes advantage of this and leaves the bar with handfuls of beer but when Harley and Deadshot decide to help Flag complete the mission, Boomerang rejoins them along with the other squad members. Facing Enchantress Boomerang uses a surveillance to survey Enchantress's machine, but it is quickly destroyed by Incubus. He fought Enchantress and Incubus along with his teammates, and they defeated them. As a result after the battle, he and his teammates' prison sentences were shortened. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Captain Boomerang, as a highly skilled and experienced robber, is in top physical condition, capable of knocking down a Navy SEAL with just a single blow, swiftly recovered from a blow from Killer Croc, was able to take down several of the Eyes of the Adversary troops, and having 51 counts of aggravated assault to his name. He has honed his reflexes throughout years of throwing and catching his boomerangs. * Boomerang Mastery: Captain Boomerang is a master at throwing his bladed and edged trick boomerangs, hence his nickname and weapons of choice. He has displayed exceptional accuracy with his hurled boomerangs as well, though he is rivalled in accuracy by Deadshot. * Expert Combatant: Captain Boomerang is also a highly skilled and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant, and thus can cut down multiple people in mere seconds when using the bladed edges of his boomerangs as close-quarter weapons, shown when he overpowered quite a few monstrous troops in rapid succession, though Enchantress herself swiftly defeated him. * Master Thief: Captain Boomerang is a prolific and extremely skilled robber and thief, having 98 counts of burglary to his name, and being known for having robbed every bank in Australia at least once, and several more in the United States, only failing the last time because the Flash intercepted him. Hence, Boomerang is serving three life sentences in Belle Reve, the longest out of anyone on the Suicide Squad. * Expert Deceiver: Captain Boomerang is a highly skilled deceiver, easily tricking Slipknot into attempting to escape, thus successfully testing out how real Amanda Waller's nano-bomb threat actually was without having to risk his own life. In addition, he also deceived his bank robber partner, who he swiftly killed with one of his boomerangs. He also attempted to feign innocence in front of Rick Flag, claiming that the Flash had undeservingly apprehended him, but without success. In addition, Boomerang managed to successfully plants discreet boomerangs in every prison within a 100 mile radius of Central City, in order to help him escape if he were to ever be imprisoned there. Equipment Weapons * Trick Boomerangs: Captain Boomerang's primary weapons, with each of them a steel-made curved blade, sharpened on both sides. When thrown, his boomerangs spins about an axis that is perpendicular to their flight direction, and are designed to return to the thrower. He is a very formidable opponent when armed with his trick boomerangs, using them both as ranged and close-quarters weapons. ** Scanning Boomerang: Captain Boomerang utilised a boomerang with a camera that transmits video imagery to his cell phone, in order to help the Squad get a better look at Incubus before attacking. ** Explosive Boomerang: Captain Boomerang used an explosive boomerang while fighting Incubus however, the mighty Metahuman opponent was far too powerful to be effected by the weapon. ** Rocket Boomerang: Although never seen, Amanda Waller's file on Captain Boomerang mentions that Boomerang tied Flash to a rocket boomerang. Other Equipment * Cell Phone: George Harkness owns a cell phone which he has paired to a set of Scanning Boomerangs. * Pinky: Captain Boomerang's beloved stuffed pink unicorn nicknamed Pinky, which he frequently carries around with him. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Suicide Squad Members